generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Biały Rycerz (M. Rex)
Biały Rycerz to weteran Providence i jeden z najlepszych agentów organizacji. Wygląd Biały Rycerz jest wysokim mężczyzną z jasną karnacją i zaczesanymi do tyłu krótkimi, jasnymi włosami. Jego prawe oko zostało zastąpione mechaniczną protezą przypominającą małą kamerę. Rycerz nosi biały garnitur oraz czarny sweter okrywający jego szyję. Na prawej piersi jego swetra znajduje się symbol Providence. Osobowość Biały Rycerz jest odważnym człowiekiem, który zawsze planuje swój atak. Cechuje go spryt i pewność siebie. Nienawidzi maszyn do tego stopnia, że potrafi przerwać wykonywanie zadania, by zniszczyć urządzenie, które "zabawnie na niego patrzy". Jest agentem Providence, który swoim doświadczeniem zasłużył na miano weterana. Postrzega dwunastoletniego Rexa jako niebezpieczeństwo, które natychmiast należy wyeliminować. Bywa niecierpliwy wobec swojego partnera Szóstego, który próbuje pokazać swoją wartość w agencji, często poprzez ignorowanie rozkazów Białego. Umiejętności Umiejętności bojowe Rycerz jest wykwalifikowanym wojownikiem odznaczającym się zwinnością i szybkością podczas walki. Dzierży dwa białe rewolwery, którymi niezwykle biegle operuje oraz celnie oddaje strzały w kierunku swoich celów. Jako weteran posiada wielkie doświadczenie, które wykorzystuje do planowania strategii każdej misji. Pod jego dowództwem działa armia małp Providence. Na jego komendę zwierzęta mogą atakować i szpiegować, co często ułatwia wykonywanie zadań. Historia M. Rex The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice Biały Rycerz debiutuje wraz z Agentem 6 i grupką małp na pokładzie luksusowego statku pasażerskiego Sarragasso Sapphire, gdzie wykonywali misję zleconą przez Providence. Szpiegowali głównego gospodarza imprezy charytatywnej, sławną aktorkę Mię Moore. Szósty był zawiedziony, że ich celem jest aktorka. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że agencja przydzieli im do szpiegowania sponsora imprezy Simona Babbage. Kiedy małpy narobiły hałasu w barze, Biały zauważył mikser. Mimo że Szósty próbował go uspokoić, Rycerz ze złością zniszczył urządzenie i opuścił bar. Później w nocy, gdy impreza rozpoczęła się, a na scenie pojawiła się Mia Moore oraz Simon Babbage, agenci dyskretnie przyglądali się występowi. Podczas wypowiedzi Simona, Biały usłyszał coś podejrzanego i rozpoczął ofensywę. W odpowiedzi na natarcie, Babbage aktywował roboty ukryte w maszynach hazardowych. Podczas walki Rycerz zauważa, że agenci nie mają szans i prosi Providence o posiłki. Size Matters Biały Rycerz przybywa do Marakeszu do pałacu Szejka, gdzie przebywał Agent 6. Szósty próbował odnaleźć młodego Rexa, którego spotkał na pokładzie Sarragasso Sapphire, a który uratował go i Mię Moore przed robotami gigantycznymi pięściami. Biały skarcił agenta za jego niekompetencję. Wytłumaczył mu, że dla Providence dwunastolatek jest zagrożeniem, które należy wyeliminować, a przez niego znowu im uciekł. Występy M. Rex * "The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice" (debiut) * "Size Matters" Relacje Agent 6 Biały i Szósty są partnerami, lecz mimo tego często mają problemy podczas wspólnego wykonywania misji. Rycerz twierdzi, że jego partner bywa uciążliwy, kiedy swoimi stałymi wybrykami próbuje udowodnić swoją wartość w Providence. Rex Biały Rycerz postrzega Rexa jako niebezpieczny wybryk natury, który musi zostać natychmiast wyeliminowany. Ciekawostki * Po zniszczeniu blendera w pierwszym zeszycie M. Rex, Biały stwierdził, że urządzenie śmiesznie na niego patrzyło. Biorąc pod uwagę, że maszyny wydają się być coraz bardziej świadome i żywe, jego paranoja może być całkowicie uzasadniona. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:M. Rex Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Providence